One
by Insane and Psyco
Summary: The battle with Chaos has a drastic twist. A princess is killed; her replacement a heartless hybrid. Romance blooms as the scouts scatter. And as time passes, secrets are unlocked that Pluto would rather forget. 3b and 4a updated!
1. Prologue 1 The Returning

"You alwasy use inproper english it buggges the heck out of me, Look at all the little red lines. Even the computer agrees with me. Change it now!!!  
  
At least put proper puctuation in.  
  
And I didn't say that you always use inproper english I just said you used it there.  
  
You are so inoying.  
  
Ha that is not even how you spell inoying!  
  
You are a brat.  
  
Ah hu.  
  
That is not how you spell hu!  
  
And I said non of these things Oddball did!" Ditzy Freak cried happily as she tried to imitate Oddball.  
  
"Cammy would you stop that!"  
  
DF looks around "She's not even here...I think she is going crazy"  
  
"I am not going crazy...Relena go away I don't want you in my fic!"  
  
DF looks around again. "Oddball Relena's not here."  
  
"Oh shut up you green eyed freak."  
  
"Oh you think I have beautiful eyes...thank you."  
  
"Arg, I cant even insult you."  
  
"Heheheeheheheheheheheheheeh...I have a funny laugh hehehehehehehehehehehhdhdhdhdhdhdhohohohahahahaadadadada!" Ditzy Freak continued to imitat oddball  
  
"It should be continues not continued, and that is not how you spell imitat." Oddball throughs fit and storms out of room.  
  
"Hehehe now I can write the prologe myself."  
  
"That is not how you write Prologe." a faded voice yelled. "It is spelled not write and bla bla bla bla bla..And you forgot the disclaimer.We own nothing except our crazyness!"  
  
  
  
Prologue 1- The Returning  
  
'Darkness complete darkness.' the raven-haired man tried every thing that he could to get out. Nothing helped; even the powers of his other half couldn't get him free.  
  
"So prince have you had enough? Would you like to see the sun again?" Before the man could answer a blinding light appeared. The prince quickly covered his dark eyes. "Open your eyes Prince Mamoru and see your princess." Mamoru's eyes opened quickly to see Sailor Moon lying on the ground covered in blood and dirt.  
  
"Usagi!" Mamoru ran towards the broken senshi only to be thrown back by an invisible barrier. He scrambled to his feet "Let me go Chaos!" he began to charge the barrier once more.  
  
"No Prince I would rather you watch." His eyes went back to the dying princess to see one of the sailor senshi walked up to the broken girl. 'Good now she is safe.'  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"No!!!"  
  
~*10 Minutes Ago*~  
  
"Chaos I will destroy you in the name of the moon!"  
  
"Oh you think so Sailor Moon." A familiar laugh arose from behind her. The blonde sailor turned around to see her best friend and guardian laughing.  
  
"Mars what are talking about?"  
  
"Oh Sailor Moon you don't get it do you?" Sailor Moon's eyes traveled from the warrior of flame to the soldier of ice.  
  
"Mercury?" That was when Moon saw it. 'Their eyes. Their eyes are pitch black.' The four scouts surrounded her, laughing at her fear.  
  
"Are you prepared to die Princess of the moon?" The senshi known as Venus inquired. 'Silver crystal I ask, no I beg you to heal them.' The precious gem just lied in the blonde's hands, refusing to save the scouts.  
  
"Venus love chain encircle." A golden chain surrounded Moon, searing into her delicate flesh. The blond screamed in agony as arrows of fire and lightning drove into her chest. With all of her strength S. Moon begged the crystal to help free the scouts from Chaos' wrath. The crystal began to glow, a smile appeared on Sailor Moon's face. Which soon disappeared. The crystal slowly began to fade into the darkness, never to return to the Princess again.  
  
"Oh Gods, No!" Sailor Moon cried as the four senshi powered up for a planet attack. Though it would not have been as strong as when all of the senshi are together but they still got the job done right. As the ball of power engulfed Sailor Moon she got lost in a vision/dream.  
  
~*Usagi's Dream*~  
  
Usagi opened her eyes rather slowly and found herself surrounded by a dark mist. "Where am I?"  
  
"You are in another dimension Princess." a calm voice answered the distraught blond. Usagi looked around to find the owner of the voice. She found what she was looking for.  
  
"Mother?!" she cried, tears began to fall down her porcelain face as she ran into her mother's welcoming arms. "Why mother? Why did the crystal refuse to heal them?" The woman softly stroked her daughter's hair as she replied.  
  
"I know this will be hard for you but, I believe that you are old enough now to know the truth." Usagi looked up at her mother's kind face.  
  
"What is it?" Serenity led her daughter to a crystal fountain. On top of the fountain stood a girl. She wore a different outfit than the others, but it still had the same outline as the other sailor uniforms. Her eyes held pure revenge as she gazed into the nothingness of this dimension. In one hand was a staff similar to Pluto's but yet different and in her other hand were two gems. The silver crystal and a black crystal. As Usagi sat down, her eye's never left the stone girl.  
  
"Mother who is that?"  
  
"My dear princess, always curious as a kitten." Serenity laughed and sat down. "That my dear is the most powerful being in the universe and dimensions. And she is the one who is meant to own the crystal."  
  
"Why does she have two crystals? And why didn't I know about her? And wh-" Serenity put her hand over Usagi's mouth.  
  
"If you want to know than you must be quiet." Serenity removed her hand from Usagi's mouth when she began to tell the unknown girls tale.  
  
"It began before the Silver Millennium, when my mother had received the silver crystal. The one who gave it to her was a very old, but very wise god who could see the past, present, and future. When my mother Queen Serenity received the crystal a warning came with it. 'If you use this crystal it will destroy you, it will drain the life from your very soul. Though I am giving this gem to you, you will not be able to keep it. You and all who follow after you must guard it until the one is ready to wield its great power.'  
  
My mother wanted to obey the old god but she wanted the universe to be in a union of peace, and she knew that the crystal could make her wish come true. In doing so she did achieve peace, but she also destroyed herself in the process.  
  
That was when the Silver Millennium was born and I became Queen. Not long before you were born, a hybrid child was brought into the world. She was conceived by the king of Neptune, Poseidon, and the princess of the Sun, Tenso.  
  
Once I met the child Eos I knew that she was the one meant to wield the crystal. when I told the child's parents they were a little surprised, but soon took to the idea that I had for the small child. If I knew what would have happened in the future I might have not even suggested it.  
  
As you grew older, the planet rulers sent their oldest daughters to be your loyal friends and guardians. Every planet but one. The Sun kingdom. Tenso wanted her daughter to be apart of your court, but Poseidon and myself both went against it. There was already a child from Neptune to guard you. And I still believed that Eos had to become a true warrior, if she would ever be able to control the crystal. Eos trained non-stop, she became a master swordsman and a master of all martial arts.  
  
There was however a down side. A young boy. He was a scout for the Sun and Moon kingdoms, traveling into different dimensions, to different planets and even to different times, thanks to Pluto. Eos fell in love with Taiyou's strength and bravery and Taiyou fell in love with Eos' lust for life. Whenever Taiyou went to the Sun kingdom you would find those two together, they were inseparable.  
  
Then the worst happened, it is the reason why she has two crystals in her hand. Taiyou was sent to the Negaverse where he was captured. They tortured and killed him. Tenso and myself went to Eos in hopes that she would take it well. After Tenso told her daughter, Eos went mad and craved revenge for the death of her love. With the help of the crystal, we sedated her and buried her innocence, as well as the memories of Taiyou deep inside her soul and prayed that they wouldn't break free.  
  
Upon awakening Eos had no memories of her love but she did have an intense desire to destroy all evil. As part of a secret training that only she knew of, or thought only she knew of, Eos traveled to the Negaverse and began to destroy the evil minions of Beryl and Chaos.  
  
That was when tragedy struck. Beryl's forces attacked the Alliance, destroying every planet except the Earth. Eos had arrived on the Moon sometime after I had defeated Beryl's forces. It was unknown to me were she had been when it happened, but she had blamed herself for the destruction of the planets and their inhabitants. When I wished that all of the people on the Moon and other planets would be reborn on the blue star, I had no idea that she was still alive. When I made the wish, it brought her to the Earth but with all of her memories intact."  
  
"But why does she hold two crystals in her hand mother?"  
  
"Each crystal represents a path. The silver crystal is if she stays on the path that she is on right now. The black crystal is what the silver crystal will become, if Eos' memories resurface and she chooses hate and revenge." As Serenity finished she noticed two wings beginning to appear on Usagi's back.  
  
"Dearest daughter, I am sorry that I have put you in this position, but you are going to die." Usagi's face went pale; she did not want to die. But if this new scout could save her friends from a life of darkness, than she would gladly give up her own.  
  
"I hope that they can forgive themselves." Usagi whispered as mother and daughter embraced once more. The two figures disappeared from the misty dimension never to feel pain again.  
  
A small star shot out of the dark sky and landed in front of lavender haired warrior. The soldier held out its hands encircling the floating star.  
  
"It's time." 


	2. Prologue 2 The Death of Chaos or The Bir...

Spiky Haired Weirdo walks into the computer room and begins to read 'Chapter 5' Spiky Haired Weirdo - "I can't believe the stupid names that you two come up with."  
  
Ditzy Freak - "I can't believe how alike you two are."  
  
Oddball - "Hey I resent that! After all I came up with the name."  
  
Ditzy Freak - "What!! You did not. I came up with that."  
  
Ob - "No I did"  
  
DF - "NO I did"  
  
Ob - "No I did, you came up with gouda"  
  
DF - "Well at least it is better than yogo"  
  
Ob - "Hey I resent that"  
  
SHW - "Stop it! I came up with that name."  
  
Ob - "But you weren't even in the car when we picked a name."  
  
SHW - "Fine than the dog came up with the name"  
  
Ob - "The dog wasn't there either"  
  
SHW - "I don't care the dog came up with it, now shut up and get out. I want the computer!!!" Oddball and Ditzy Freak pout as the Spiked one kicked them out.  
  
SHW - "They don't own anything..." An evil look crosses his face "It's mine, all mine. Mwhahayhahahahahah...ect...ect...ect...ect." as he began to furiously type.  
  
Ditzy freak reenters the room quietly. "I would like to thank Arella Hallo for our first review EVER!!"  
  
SHW - "GET OUT!"  
  
DF - "Ahhhh, I'm going, I'm going."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue 2  
  
The Death of Chaos or The Birth of Aggravated Dog  
  
A small star shot out of the dark sky and landed in front of a lavender haired warrior. The soldier held out its hands encircling the floating star.  
  
"It's time." A dark mist surrounded the warrior; a tall woman appeared out of the mist.  
  
"She's dead isn't she?" The soldier asked as its hands snatched the crystal.  
  
The woman nodded "Chaos has taken over the inners and with their power's in his grasp he will rule the universe." The warrior nodded. "You know what you must do? They will have no knowledge of what they did.you will have to tell them everything." The solemn sailor of Pluto took out a sapphire and gold chain and gave it to the warrior. Attaching the crystal to the necklace, the warrior placed the chain around her neck. The crystal began to glow  
  
"Crystal of the gods I call upon you, grant me your power!" The lavender haired girl cried out  
  
"Warrior of water and light, your request is granted." the crystal flashed engulfing the warrior in a wave of light.  
  
Once the light died down. It revealed a pair of light saphire blue boots, with deep almost black saphire top. It shined like a crystal and the same phoneomonon with the laces. They were the style of Uranus' with the dimond top like Pluto's and tie up's down the front like Saturn's. A dark yellow silk skirt fell to the middle of her thighs, and the normally white bodysuit had a soft hint of saphire blue. Her gloves were yellow white with 7 large silver hoops embroided all around it, they started at her thumb and middle finger's, and traveled down to the triple blue ribs. As well as gold and saphire circular chains crisscrossing around the gloves. Starting at her ring and pointer finger's and working their way to the ribs. An ancient marking sat on her left sholder. It was a eclipsed sun with three scar red claw marks in the center. She had a deep saphire cape (the same as the tops of her boots) with a light purple lineing, that started at the coller and flowed to her ankles. There was the Sun and the planet Neptune embroied on the back. The crystal hung from the necklass, resting where the original broach use to be. On her forehead sat a crystal glass tiera with a yellow saphire gem in the center. Her long, wavy, lavender hair flowed freely, as the transformation concluded. In her hand there sat a long, silver staff, with a yellow crystal surrounded by flames of gold sitting on the top. In the center of the crystal there was a metalic blue rod that eminated a magical blue light. Revieling the symbol of Neptune.  
  
"Are you ready?" The new sailor nodded, as she pulled her staff closer to her for comfort. Pluto waved her staff and the two disapeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You killed her!" Mamoru yelled to the dark nothingness, that surrounded him.  
  
"I did not kill your precious love, they did." A part of the nothingness parted and the four inners appeared. "They have ruined your perfect life, they killed her. You must take your revenge out on them." Chaos said as he began to infect Mamoru's mind. Pulluting it and turning the Earth prince against his *former* allies.  
  
A purple mist appeared on the forgotten battle feild. The dark senshi of time stepped out; the new senshi soon followed. Pluto slowly walked towards the fallen princess. Her solom face showed guilt, as she waved her staff over the body crystal tears began to fall. The forgotten warrior began to walk towards the crying woman, only to be stopped by a wall of ice. She quickly turned around and came face to face with the four guardain's of the former princess. It didn't take the new one long to noice their black eyes. 'He has taken their minds...but their souls remain untouched.' She felt their power level increacing rapidly 'I only have one chance.' She slipped the necklass off and held the crystal in her right hand. Chanting softly in a long forgotten language. The words were wrapped in mystery as they flowed from her mouth. The haunting melody weaving a spell into the now glowing crystal. A silver glow spread and surrounded the four scouts, cries of agony were heard, as the light released their mind from Chaos' grasp. The light deminished, the four fell to the ground. They awoke moments later, all memory of their actions completely gone.  
  
The four were surprised to see Sailor Pluto, and even more so to see the new sailor in front of them.  
  
"Pluto, what are you doing here? And where is Sailor Moon?" The always quizitive Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"Ya, and who is this?" Mars yelled as she pointed to the new girl.  
  
"This is Sailor Irihi. She will be your new leader." Pluto plainly answered. The four looked at the girl Pluto called Sailor Irihi.  
  
"Hang on a second, where is Sailor Moon." The ever persistant Sailor Venus asked. Pluto's eyes traveled to the new scout "As I said before you must tell them." Pluto waved her staff and she disappeared. Irihi sighed, she didn't want to work or even be near such weak minded warriors. That killed the one they were destined to protect. Irihi held out her silver staff, the metalic light shone out of the yellow crystal, and landed on each of their foreheads.  
  
The four watched, mesmorized as their past selves searched for Chaos' lair. Sailor Moon was frantic, she knew something was wrong with her Mamoru. The scout's saw a black mist creep up. Watched their other selves engulfed. Watched it take over their minds. They cried in horror, as the attacks were launched at their leader. Watching, unable to avoid the horrors of truth, Usagi died by their hand. Finally they saw Irihi break the hold that Chaos had over them.  
  
As the vision concluded the four broke down into tears. 'How could we have done that!' Jupiter yelled to herself. 'Why? Oh gods why?' Venus could bearly suport her own weight. 'She can't be gone.' Mercury sobbed into her skirt.  
  
"Usagi!" Mars screamed. Falling to the ground, she began to pound the Earth.  
  
Irihi began to get fed up with them wallowing in selfpity. "Shut up!" The four stopped and looked at her in shock. "Get up, and stop feeling sorry for yourselves. Your leader is dead, and it is your fault for being weak. Get up, help me destroy the darkness, and then if you wish you can take your lives and forever be with your princess." Mars' blood began to boil "How dare you say that!" She charged her new 'leader' only to find herself flat on her back.  
  
The scouts staired in wonder, 'what happened?'. The new scout looked upon her would be attacker with disgust. "The hot-headed warrior of fire. If that's the best you can do perhaps I'd be better off taking on Chaos alone." Mars glared. Who did this girl think she was, the ruler of the Universe. She stood to her feet, 'I don't have to take this.' Walking up to Sailor Irihi she looked her dead in the eye. Their bodies were so close Venus wondered if even Irihi's cape, whick was made of the finest silk, could fit between. They could feel the tension increase as the two staired at each other. Neither were willing to give an inch. Rei knew she had invaded the scout's space. She'd done it on purpose. No one was going to show up out of nowhere and push them around. So what if Pluto had proclaimed her the leader, 'She's not the leader in my book and never will be.' It was Mercury who broke the silence, "Uh guys, we've got company." Both scouts imeditly truned to face the oncomeing danger.  
  
A cloud of darkness began to surround the senshi 'You will have to join your powers with the scouts.' 'No crystal, I will not help these pethetic warriors. I shall do this on my own.' 'If you do this on your own Chaos will not be defeated. you must join together.' Irihi growled but agread.  
  
"As much as it displeases' me, we must join our powers together if we hope to defeat Chaos." Irihi quietly told the others. Thou none of them were ready to trust her, they all knew that Chaos had to be destroyed.  
  
Nodding in agreement the four senshi powered up, giving all of their strength to Sailor Irihi. The four elemental powers flowed into the crystal that lay in the new girl's hands.  
  
Once the crystal had received all the energy Irihi cried out "From the darkness to the light, I demand that you Chaos 'bringer of evil' vanish from the plains of existaince, for all eternity." A beam of light shot out of the crystal, covering the darkness with its glow. Chaos cried out in pain, as the light slowly destroyed him.  
  
The new scout turned, her task was complete. For now. She began to walk away, only to be stopped once again.  
  
"Wait!" Venus yelled as she ran towards the retreating senshi. "Please stay." Sailor Irihi turned around.  
  
"You and I both know that I can't stay. Your friends despise me and I feel the same about you all." turning around, she began to walk away.  
  
"If you must go that please tell us your name, so that we may be able to find you again." Venus begged. She had already failed one leader, she would not fail a second.  
  
"Trya." Sailor Irihi yelled over her shoulder, as she disapeared into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
A dark figure, began to mold a dark smoke till it had the figure of a man. The new man's eyes opened. "You are my loyal servent. Everything I tell you to do you will obey without question." the man nodded. "You are named Aggrivated Dog, and you will destroy the Sailor Scouts. 


	3. Chapter 1a An Agent on the Fritz

Ditzy Freak - "Konichiwa Minna-san, I hope you like my story"  
  
Oddball - "Ahem"  
  
Ditzy Freak - "Sorry our story."  
  
Oddball - "Arigato"  
  
Suddenly the door opens to revel  
  
Ob/Df - "Hii-" 'Click'  
  
Hiiro - "I have a request."  
  
Ob/Df - 'gulp' "Ok."  
  
Hiiro - "I don't want to change."  
  
Ditzy Freak - "Change? Like your clothes."  
  
Hiiro - 'Rolls eyes' "No genius. Not my clothes, I don't want some ditzy girl to affect me like that. I am the perfect soldier remember."  
  
Ditzy Freak - "But Hiiro, I already wrote it." 'With unshed tears in her eyes and a quiver in her voice.'  
  
Hiiro - 'Takes off the safety and points his gun at oddball's head.' "Change it"  
  
Oddball - 'Nods head furiously, and begins to type.'  
  
Rei walks into see Hiiro holding a gun to one of the writer's head. "Disguise power, put  
  
Hiiro in a frilly pink dress." 'Pop'  
  
Hirro looks down to see himself in a frilly pink dress. 'Glares at Rei.'  
  
Ditzy freak is laughing uncontrollably at Hiiro.  
  
Oddball - "Rei where did you get the Luna Pen?"  
  
Rei - "Well, I borrowed it from Minako, who borrowed it from Makoto, who borrowed it from Ami, who borrowed it from Usagi."  
  
Oddball - "Oh!"  
  
Ditzy Freak - "Rei where did you get the Luna Pen?" She asks through her laughter.  
  
Rei looks at Oddball. "Is she serious?"  
  
Oddball nods head. "I'm afraid so."  
  
Rei rolls her eyes and walks out, she pokes her head back in. "Hiiro be nice or next time it will be a ." Hiiro gulps and quickly puts the gun away.  
  
Oddball sighs in relief. "And now to the story"  
  
Ditzy Freak - "Ya, but what about the disclaimer?"  
  
Oddball - "Oh, you actually thought of that, wow maybe you're not such a ditz after all."  
  
Ditzy Freak - "Hey I resent that."  
  
Oddball - "Fine you are a ditz."  
  
Ditzy Freak - "And darn proud of it."  
  
Oddball laughs. "We don't own SM or GW, we just own the idea for this story."  
  
Ditzy Freak - "Ya so don't sue us cause." Looks over to Oddball. "Cause why?"  
  
Oddball - " Never mind you wouldn't get it anyway."  
  
Ditzy Freak - "Oh, ok, On with the show."  
  
Oddball - "Oh one more thing SakuraSun. You don't know Trya's past so don't call her stuck up."  
  
Ditzy Freak - "Ya! And we like our summary it is cool, even if it has nothing to do with LotR it fits the story perfectly so there!" Ditzy freak blows raspberry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*An Agent on the Fritz  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Minako, there you are. How's my star today?" Minako's ever annoying agent walked into her dressing room.  
  
"I'm fine, Eddie." She replied, trying not to yawn. She hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately. Chaos' youmas were still alive and seemed to be multiplying around the globe. She'd barely been able to drag herself to work the last few days and was having increasing difficulty covering her wounds.  
  
"Glad to hear it, Sugar. I've got a surprise for you." Minako groaned inwardly. She hated his surprises. They always ended up trouble for her. Last time he'd set her up with 'dinner with a (crazed) fan' -she'd spent every night for a week eating dinner with scary creeps and mindless idiots- . She'd nearly missed an important battle because she couldn't get away. The time before, a 3-day "cruise" with Hollywood's finest. It wasn't bad except for the jerk that wouldn't leave her alone and that horrible case of seasickness. There were more, many more. Those were just the nice stories. Somehow his 'surprises' always involved her and crazed fans/conceded jerks, whether she was supposed to date them or be hit on by them or just talk to them, they were always horrid. She truly hated his surprises. She sighed, "Alright, what is it this time?"  
  
He grinned, "Come with me, doll." Standing she followed him out. She was still in her sweats and a baggy shirt that had a picture of Sailor Venus on it. Her make-up wasn't done, neither was her hair, but she hoped that fact would help drive away the next prospect. She really didn't have the strength to deal with another gold digging male.  
  
"Minako, this is Hiiro Yuy. He's..." Minako tuned him out; she'd heard this speech before. She turned her attention instead to the man before her: unruly brown hair, Parisian blue eyes, reasonably well built. He wasn't bad, ("Ahem." "Okay, okay.") So he was gorgeous, but there was something about him. She couldn't quite place it but there was definitely something. It unnerved her.  
  
"Well," Eddie said interrupting her thoughts, "I'll leave you two to get acquainted. I'm sure you'll be spending a lot of time together." Eddie turned and walked away. Mina rolled her eyes. "Oh, Minako, Camera roles in one hour. Don't forget, Kay."  
  
"I won't Eddie. In fact I'm looking forward too it." She added under her breath. Hiiro caught it and wondered just what she meant. Turning she looked at her new what ever he was, she hadn't really caught it. He was looking at her, she nearly smirked, 'typical', but he didn't seem to be impressed.  
  
"What?" She asked curious, her attire temporarily forgotten. He didn't reply. Minako, who didn't like the silent treatment, started to get a bit annoyed.  
  
"Well, you seem unimpressed. I'd like to know why." He didn't answer her. She glared but his expression didn't change. Minako could feel her nerves starting to snap. She was not having a good day, and he wasn't helping anything.  
  
"Look, I don't know why you're here, Eddie may not have told you but I already have a boyfriend and we're happy. I'm not about to dump him and I certainly don't want another. And any other reason you could possibly have for being here, forget it, I'm not interested." She stated trying not to let her emotions get away from her.  
  
"I'm not here to ask you out." He replied in his usual tone.  
  
"Oh," she said slightly shocked, almost everyone Eddie brought around wanted to ask her out. "Why then?" Hiiro rolled his eyes, 'Can she really be that dense? We just went over that.' Minako was scowling,  
  
"Look, why you're here I really don't know, but I have a movie to shoot and I really need to go, so if you have something to say, say it. Otherwise, I'm going to go get ready." She waited a moment and watched his reaction, nothing. She was tired and cranky and leaving. She turned and walked down the hall. 'I have got to talk to that man. Now he's added a new level of freak to the list. I really don't have time for this. Calm down Mina, you've got a shoot in less then an hour, don't let this get to you.' Suddenly she felt a presence following her. She paused and turned only to see Hiiro a few feet away. "What do you want?" She asked a little more harshly then she would have liked. The guy was creepy though. Hiiro remained silent. "Look buddy, I'll call security. If you want something say so or go." He continued to stair at her. 'This guy is nuts. I'm leaving.' Turning once again she walked away. He followed. Sensing something still wasn't right she turned around. "Hey, what are you doing? I meant what I said about security, if you want something say so or I'll have you escorted out of the building." He gave her the same emotionless stair but she could see humor flicker in his eyes. She cooked her head, 'he looks kinda sexy when he does that. Minako!' she mentally slapped her self, 'what are you thinking. Oh right.' "Security!" She yelled, trying to get the icky thoughts out of her head. 'He's a creep and a jerk just like the others. Don't even think it.' Hiiro leaned against the wall, 'This should be interesting.' It wasn't long before two guards came rushing down the hall.  
  
  
  
"Yes miss, what's the problem?"  
  
"He is. He's following me. I want him escorted out of here at once." They looked at the young man and shrugged,  
  
"Why are you following Miss Anio?" Wordlessly he passed them his ID. The guards looked at it. "I'm sorry miss there's nothing we can do. As your bodyguard he has the authority to through us out."  
  
"What! He's not my bodyguard! I don't have a bodyguard!"  
  
"Well according to this you do. And he's it." Minako grabbed the ID from the guards and looked at it. Her eyes grew wide and Hiiro smirked. Minako stormed down the hall, this was insane. "I'm going to kill him. A bodyguard. What makes him think I need a bodyguard.' The guards shrugged at the departing actress, she wasn't the first and she wouldn't be the last. Nodding to Hiiro they returned to their posts. Hiiro followed his new mission.  
  
"Eddie!" Minako yelled as she flung open the door to his office. Her agent looked up as the door collided with the wall, creating a loud 'bang'.  
  
"Yes doll." he said cheerfully, totally ignoring the look of death on her face.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" she yelled with venom in her voice as she pointed at Hiiro. Hiiro glared, he did not like being referred to as a 'this'. Eddie looked from the fuming actress to the glaring bodyguard and then back to his star. He'd been expecting this, it was a little late though, and he didn't understand why she hadn't said anything when her first introduced the two.  
  
"What?" he asked, "Didn't you hear me? Before. When I told you. About Hiiro. Being your new bodyguard?" He said the words slowly in a 'are you really that stupid?' tone of voice, and pausing to accent her stupidity. Mina glared at her agent, she wasn't dumb, she'd just stopped listening. She figured it was the same old story, NOT a new disaster.  
  
"No, I didn't hear you. I thought he was another moron you wanted me to go out with. I never dreamed you would pull something as stupid as this. I'm a big girl Eddie I don't need a bodyguard. Nor do I want one!" In the background an annoyed Hiiro mumbled something about childish behavior. He didn't think he'd said it very loud but Minako's expert hearing picked it up. Spinning around she slapped him across the face with all her might. A slightly shocked Hiiro clutched a burning cheek with a large red handprint as Minako once again launched into her speech.  
  
"I AM NOT A CHILD!!! And I do not need a bodyguard. Do you have any idea what my life is like? Do you? No, I didn't think so. Well let me tell you, it's crazy, and the last thing I need is some freak who thinks he's a gundam pilot following me around and getting himself killed!" She fumed and was about to storm out of the room when Eddie tapped her on the shoulder,  
  
"Ah, he was a gundam pilot." The color started to drain from Minako's face and then returned with amazing rapidity.  
  
"Oh...uh...opps...well...oh, would you look at the time, I have a shoot in five minutes. Gotta jet." Mina cried as she dashed for the door, she wanted to be very far away right then. Pausing quickly she turned, "Eddie, fire him." she stated in a 'no nonsense Minako's serious' kinda tone and dashed out the door. Eddie and Hiiro watched her depart then looked at each other.  
  
Walking over Hiiro closed the door. "We need to talk." He said flatly, Eddie nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the set  
  
"Minako! Telephone!" Eddie's secretary called. Minako smiled happily as she took the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She asked cheerly.  
  
"Minako, it's Ami."  
  
"Hey Ami Whats up?"  
  
"I have found new information on the youma's. Luna has ordered us to have a meeting. I have contacted Rei and Makoto already but I need you to tell Trya."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Well...Rei and Matoko don't even want her there and she kinda freaks me out. So...Please"  
  
Minako laughs. "Ok, so where are we going to meet?" Ami gives Minako all the information than hangs up.  
  
Minako turns around to go back to work. While trying to figure out a way to contact Trya. 'Well...Maybe I could contact Pluto, she might be able to tell me where she is. Or...' A figure walks up to Minako and hands her a contract.  
  
"Sign here." The blonde nodded as she signed the thick booklet of papers, still trying to figure out a way to tell Trya. As she handed the booklet back, a very annoying and loud voice called telling her to get back to work.  
  
Hours later, after Minako has finished for the day. She walked to her car only to see a Mr. Hiiro Yui standing next to it.  
  
"What are you still doing here!" She yelled. 'I thought I had gotten rid of the dweeb.' Silently he handed her a laminated contract. "What's this." as she scanned the top pages she heard.  
  
"Your agreement allowing me to protect you. Signed by you." he said in monotone but she could hear a hint of smugness in his voice.  
  
"What, I signed no such thing!" Minako tossed the papers back to him, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Yes you did, earlier today remember?" Her eyes slightly bulged as she went pale. 'I vaguely recall that.'  
  
"In the room, after I talked to Ami?" Hiiro nodded to her question. "But...But." For once she didn't know what to say. A smirk appeared on Hiiro's face. "You tricked me!" she yelled defensively. Hiiro as always was emotionless. "I was distracted and you tricked me. You took advantage of me when my mind was elsewhere and had me sign this stupid contract." Hiiro barely blinked. She glared at him. "You know you shouldn't do that." Hiiro told her, "Your face might get stuck and then what would you do?" Minako went red, 'who does he think he is. He can't talk to me like that!' "I don't believe you. You.you creep. Your FIRED!" Hiiro just looks at her.  
  
"You can't fire me I work for Eddie." Minako growled.  
  
"I am stopping this right now!" she turned around and headed back to the building.  
  
"Eddie left." Hiiro's cold voice stopped Minako dead in her tracks.  
  
"What?" She asked, whipping around.  
  
"He went home." Hiiro repeated. Minako fumed. Hiiro smirked, this girl could be quite amusing.  
  
"I don't believe this. First he springs this on me out of nowhere, then he doesn't fire you, then you trick me into signing my life away. There must be a law against this" Hiiro opened the rear door and lead the fuming girl in.  
  
On the way home, Minako tries to make conversation. But Hiiro remains silent. He drove straight to her building. Minako was shocked that he even knew where she lived. Jumping out she rushed threw the glass doors, locking Hiiro out. She breathed a sigh of relief, until the doors got opened by Bobby, the doorman.  
  
"What are you doing?" Minako yelled to the poor man.  
  
"He is your bodyguard, isn't he?"  
  
"No he is not my bodyguard, I have no need for a bodyguard." Minako turned and stormed off towards the elevators. She got in and shut the door quickly. "Ha!" Minako smiled happily as she thought she was finally rid of the pest. Her smile was wiped from her face as the doors opened to reveal Hiiro. "How.How did you get up here?"  
  
"Stairs." He answered plainly  
  
"Grrrr." Minako angrily walks past him. Upon entering the apartment, Hiiro immediately goes to Minako's room, and starts setting up cameras. Minako freaks out (of course wouldn't you?) "You can't put those in here! This is my bedroom." Hiiro ignored her as he continued to put up the surveillance equipment. The fuming Minako left the room, only to return with a frying pan in hand. She bashed the security cameras and in the process 'accidentally' hit Hiiro. All he saw was something round and black before it made contact with his face, and knocked him off the chair. The surprised Minako began to laugh as she helped him up. She tried to stifle the laugh, but failed. Hiiro rubbed his throbbing head as he glared at the giggling girl. "Oh..ha..I am.laugh.so sorry."  
  
"Sure." He coldly replied. Minako stopped laughing and glared at him.  
  
"Hey, I was apologizing the least you could do is accept it." He slightly rolled his eyes, allowing her to help him walk. "That's better!" She cried happily. "Here sit down." She pointed to what seemed to be a couch covered with an assortment of pillows. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" Hiiro gave her an odd look. "What! If I have to be with you 24/7 we might as well get along." As she entered the kitchen she smirked. "Oh and no surveillance cameras in my room! Ok." While Minako made some tea and defrosted one of the many tins of food that Makoto gave her. Hiiro took the liberty of sitting down on the couch. Only to be flipped over, hit his head on the wall and land face down on the tiled floor. Once Minako finished putting together a small snack for them she went back into the main room to find it empty. "Hiiro?" she called softly as she placed the tray down. "Hiiro?" Minako was about to go into another room when she heard a low, muffled moan. Looking around she saw a stocking foot peeking out of a mountain of pillows. "Hiiro!" The blond rushed towards the slightly moving pile and began to take the pillows off her guardian. "Hiiro are you ok?"  
  
"What was that?" Hiiro asked, after he remembered where he was.  
  
"Oh, that's just my hammock."  
  
"Why do you have a hammock in your sitting room?"  
  
"Cause my bedroom is full. Besides doesn't everyone have one?" Hiiro looked at her like she was a nut. "What?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What is going on here?" an emotionless voice asked, not expecting an answer. "They should have been destroyed with Chaos." Another 'x' appeared on the computer screen. "How is this possible? They shouldn't be multiplying?" Lavender hair fell into her eyes as she scanned the screen again. "He must be alive." 


	4. Chapter 1b Bodyguards and Stalkers

Oddball and Ditzy freak are sitting at Ob's computer writing chapter 6.  
  
Oddball - "You know that guy is really getting annoying."  
  
Ditzy Freak - "Is that the moon?" She asked pointing out the curtained window.  
  
Oddball - "What?" She gazed at her friend with a look that said, 'have you lost it?' when she didn't get a response she sighed and turned back to the readers. "My apologizes for the shortness of this intro but it appears the DF is temporarily out of order. Please forgive us, it's a common occur-"  
  
Ditzy Freak - "Look! I can spell my name with the moon." She cried happily as she bobbed her head up and down. Oddball watches her for a moment, 'Why me!?!'  
  
Oddball - "Oi, you're making me sick. Would you stop that." Ignoring her Ditzy Freak continued her bob. All of a sudden she stopped.  
  
DF - "huh, the moon moved." She said, and then started pouting.  
  
Ob - heavy sigh, "Like I said, or was saying, it's a common occurrence but I'll do my best to fill her shoes." Suddenly A "weeeeeee' was heard. Looking over her shoulder Oddball saw Ditzy freak spinning circles in the office chair. "Oh dear." Turning to readers, "Never mind what I said. No one can fill her shoes." Looking back to Ditzy Freak, "I think we better go before she really losses it." Shakes her head and stands up to attempt to remove her friend from the chair. "Thanks to everyone who revived, to the lawyers for not suing, and to Quatra for dinner last night. It was great."  
  
DF - Breaks into tears, "He hasn't come.!" she fell off the chair and continued balling in typical Usagi fashion.  
  
Ob - Sigh, "I know we better go. Thanks for everything. We don't own anything. Bye-bye."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1b - Bodyguards and Stalkers  
  
Minako crawled through her bedroom window to see her bodyguard sitting on her bed reading Captain Spanky's bestseller 'How to keep your woman home'. (Note to all those out there, Captain Spanky is actually a friend of ours and in my brother's (who's C S's best friend) words he's Grrrrrreat!) Upon seeing the book she promptly broke out laughing. Snatching the book from his hands she stared at it in surprise, "Hey, this is mine. What are you doing reading my Sailor V manga?"  
  
Hiiro looked at her, "You know you two look a lot alike." Minako blushed a little.  
  
"Uh thanks. Um, did you want something?"  
  
The lite atmosphere was dissipated by Hiiro's glare, "Where were you?" Minako looked at him,  
  
"Um.Well.Um." 'Why do people always ask me the hard questions? Ami is the brains not me!' Minako cried in her head as she tried to think up a good excuse. "Well there's nothing like a good run to make you sleepy." that only made him glare more.  
  
"I would have gone with you." Minako gulped.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know you were a runner." She began to walk away.  
  
"Hn." His eyes scanned Minako's body as she left; green and purple marks were just beginning to form on her arms. He lightly grabbed her wrist,  
  
"Itai! Hiiro." Minako slaps him; he being Hiiro pulls out his gun.  
  
"What happened?" She scowled at him  
  
"Nothing happened. Let me go."  
  
"I wouldn't call that nothing." He points to the new bruises  
  
"I fell down a flight of stairs, so what."  
  
"You fell down a flight of stairs?" He said with scepticism in his voice  
  
"Yes! A flight of stairs."  
  
"When?"  
  
"During my run." Hiiro just looked at her  
  
"Alright it wasn't during my run, it was.after I climbed out of the window."  
  
"And then you went for a run?"  
  
"Yes, I am an actress after all, I need to keep in shape."  
  
"Yes, you are.an actress." He replied coolly, totally not buying her obvious lie.  
  
~*~*~*~Two nights later~*~*~*~  
  
Minako and Hiiro were sitting on the couch/hammock. It is 7:00 and they have just finished dinner. Minako is watching the day's film to find errors. Hiiro is bored and is therefore working on his laptop. Suddenly her watch begins to beep. Hearing it Hiiro turned towards the annoying sound,  
  
"What is that?" Minako looked at him her face the perfect picture of innocence.  
  
"That's my watch alarm."  
  
"Why is it beeping?"  
  
"Why is it beeping?" She asked trying to stall while she came up with a good excuse and a way out of the apartment.  
  
"Yes." He said plainly. Minako smiled at him,  
  
"Because it was set, silly. Why else would a watch beep?" He looked at her; she is weird.  
  
"Why did you set it?" He inquired. She hadn't informed him of any engagements she had that evening.  
  
"Well." Suddenly a light went on in her head, "Because I need to go to bed. I have a big day tomorrow. Got to get my beauty sleep." Standing up she headed for her room. Hiiro watched her go then looked at the clock. 'It's only 7:00. She's four hours to early.'  
  
~`~`~`~ Flashback~`~`~`~  
  
First Night at Minako's  
  
Hiiro's finally recovered from his beating. It's 11:00 and Hiiro is very tired. He still has work to do and wants Minako to go to bed so he can do it and go to bed as well.  
  
"It's 11:00." Hiiro stated in monotone. Minako looked up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's eleven. You should be in bed. We have to be at the studio by 6." Minako stared at him like he was insane.  
  
"What are you talking about? It's only 11:00." Hiiro looked at her.  
  
"Exactly, it's 11 o'clock. Aren't you tired?" Minako burst out laughing.  
  
"Tired!" she said through her laughter, "Hiiro, I don't usually go to bed until like 3."  
  
"What? That's crazy. How can you work like that? Your body needs rest to function. Rest as in sleep." Minako stopped laughing and stared at him blankly,  
  
"You're serious aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," Hiiro replied. "You should be in bed." Minako glared at him.  
  
"Look Mister, it's your job to protect me, NOT to tell me what to do. I'll go to bed when I am good and ready." Hiiro glared back,  
  
"It is my job to protect you but I can't do that if I don't get some sleep. And after what you pulled on me today the least you can do is just be quiet and go to bed." A strange twinkle appeared in Minako's eyes.  
  
"Fine, I'll go to bed." She agreed happily. She quickly went to her room. 'I may not be able to watch my 'soap's' but I can catch up on my Sailor V mangas.' Closing her door she pulled boxes of comics out from under her bed. Minako smirked. 'Ha! Let's see you make me go to bed now Mr. Yui.'  
  
Back in the living room Hiiro was staring at Minako's door. 'That was way too easy. She was happy about it. Hn, something's not right.' Crossing to the door he noticed the lights were out. 'Could she have actually gone to bed?' He shrugged he was too tired to care. Walking back to the hammock he sat down and began typing once again. After about half an hour he was finished. Closing his laptop he walked towards the guest room to get some sleep. 'I think I'm going to need it. She's crazy. Work at 6, bed at 3. I got more sleep as a Gundam pilot.' As he passed her door he heard giggling. He paused and looked at the door. The lights were still off. 'There it is again. What is that crazy girl up to now?' His curiosity getting the better of him, he opened the door and peeked in. What Hiiro saw made him scowl. There was his charge, lying on her stomach reading one of her many Sailor V mangas. Hiiro's growl broke Minako out of her happy trance.  
  
"Oh hi Hiiro, What are you still doing up?"  
  
"Hn." Minako sat up and gave him one of her own glares. Which didn't have the same affect that his did. Hiiro smirked.  
  
"So what if I can't glare. I am to happy to glare at people, even annoying men who don't know when to quit." Minako placed the manga that she was reading back under her bed.  
  
"When I give an order I expect you to obey." Hiiro said sternly. Minako grumbled.  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
~`~`~End Flashback~`~`~  
  
Hiiro quietly crept over to Minako's room and placed an ear on the door.  
  
"Damn it, why do they always call this late anyway. It's not like it couldn't wait till morning." Minako whispered; unknown to her Hiiro had heard every word. 'What the hell is she talking about?' Minako opened the window. "Hiiro is such an inconvenience." She sighed, as she jumped out the window. Hiiro quickly went to the window to see Minako running down the street. He just rolled his eyes.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Hey Buddy. If you think that you can prey on the mind these defenceless creatures, you're wrong. In the name of Venus, I will punish you!" Minako yelled at the large, misshapen creature terrorizing the innocent people of England. The Youma grinned like a mad beast. ("Mad as in crazy. Just to clarify. You know Mad actually means crazy. When we studied -" "Shut it Oddball. They don't want to know." Oddball did as she was told with a pout and continued the story.)  
  
"That's a fancy speech for such a ditz. Where'd you learn all the big words?" the creature sneered at her. Venus's mouth dropped.  
  
Up on top of a near by building, Sailor Irihi arrived in time to see the blonde get insulted by the youma. 'Their getting smarter. This isn't good. Maybe I should -.' The barely audible words of the blonde senshi reached her ears.  
  
"Why I otta." Venus yelled. "How dare you insult me!" Venus placed her pointer and middle finger on the amber gem of her tiara. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" A golden beam shot out of her tiara, heading straight for the Youma.  
  
"I am Rose Weed and you will soon find out why Master calls me this." Rose Weed shot out vines from her fingertips, creating a wall of vines. Venus' attack collided with the wall. Her attack exploded knocking the Senshi of Love off her feet, and leaving the Youma unharmed. Rose Weed smiled happily, her vines unravelled. Making them as sharp as daggers, Rose Weed began to attack her. Venus would dodge one, but two would take its place, cutting deep into her. Sailor Irihi watched as the senshi of love was getting pulverized. 'I should just leave the weak scout too her fate.' She turned to leave and then the usually silent crystal whispered. 'Kuso! Why can't you stay quiet.' She mumbled/thought to the 'horrid thing' before jumping off the building. Irihi tossed Venus behind her, as she took Rose Weed's attack. Venus flew back, crashing full force into a tree. Once Venus came too, she saw Irihi and Rose Weed. Both looked beaten up...though Irihi seemed worse. Rose Weed shot out her vines for a final attack; all of her power went into it.  
  
"I will destroy you!" She hissed. Irihi smirked.  
  
"Not if I destroy you first." The silver crystal began to glow. "Silver Crystal Destruction!" A beam shot out of the crystal, surrounding Rose Weed. A ear-shattering cry was heard as the green plant woman was destroyed. Irihi drooped to the ground, the crystal still safe around her neck. Venus rushed towards her. "Sailor Irihi, are you okay?" The sailor in question quickly picked herself up.  
  
"Fine." She said. Turning she quickly headed back to where ever it was she had come from. "Try to be more careful next time. Anger is too much of a weakness." With that she was gone. Venus stared after her. 'Why does she always leave like that?' Venus wondered. With a sigh she started towards home. She hurt and it was a long walk. 'Stupid youma. Why'd it have to attack on the 'other' side of town.'  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Minako's slow walk home was very painful. After she de-transformed, the pain greatly increased, and her new wounds opened wider. She looked at how high up her window was. 'Damn, as I said before Hiiro is a big inconvenience.' Minako sighed unhappily as she entered the lobby. Bobby rushed over to the very hurt girl.  
  
"Miss Minako are you alright?" He cried as he helped her walk.  
  
"Yes I am.I just need some sleep." She said. Her voice came out hoarse and broken.  
  
"No Miss, you need a Doctor." Minako sighed.  
  
"I am fine. Really. Please let me go home." She softly begged. Bobby gave up, one just couldn't reason with her. He escorted her to the elevator.  
  
"Now you get that boy to help you." Bobby ordered, as the doors closed. 'Am I wearing a sign that says 'Give me orders. I can't take care of myself.'' Minako sighed as the elevator began its slow journey to her floor. It was torture. It gave her much too much time, to anticipate the warm welcome that she would receive. Once she arrived at her door, Minako realized she would have to knock, seeing that she had left her keys on her table. The door opened to reveal a very unhappy Hiiro. Her head hung down in shame, she couldn't even bring herself to meet his gaze.  
  
"Where were you?" His emotionless voice was like a knife in the gut. Tears began to form in Minako's eyes, as she felt grief well up inside over her actions. She'd betrayed him. Hiiro's eyes quickly scanned her body. She was covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises. She'd been beat. He sighed and slowly put a hand on her arm. Oh, how he wished she would look at him. He felt a small tug inside, an urge to comfort her. Instinctively he pushed it away. 'I can't get attached.'  
  
"Come on." He said softly. She followed obediently as he lead her to the bathroom. Pulling out the first aid kit he tended to her wounds. 'She's so innocent and hurt. She looks like a broken porcelain doll that's been dragged through the mud.' Gently lifting her shirt he tended to the lacerations covering her torso. After thoroughly cleaning and disinfecting her wounds, he bandaged the ones on her face and back as well as the majority covering her arms and legs. Leaving her for a few minutes he returned with a needle and thread. Threading the needle quickly he took her arm and gently started stitching the deep gash located there. "This might hurt a little but I'll try to keep them small." Leaning weakly on the wall she heard him mumble something but she was to lost-in-thought to notice.  
  
Tying off the last of the stitches he looked up only to discover she'd fallen asleep. With a sigh he picked her up and carried her from the room. Gently laying her on the bed he noticed a few scratches hidden under her long silky locks. Flipping the hair off her forehead so he could inspect them his fingers brushed her skin. Standing quickly he swore and walked swiftly from the room.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Minako awoke to the sound of knocking on the door and groaned as she rolled over to look at the clock. "Oh my gosh. I'm late!" She said jumping to her feet. She instantly regretted it as pain seared through her body. With a grimace she slowly made her way to the door. Eddie was going to kill her. Before she had a chance to open it Hiiro walked in with a plate of food.  
  
"Sit." He ordered and pointed to the bed.  
  
"Hiiro I don't have time. I have to get to work. Eddie's going to kill me. I can't believe I slept so late. Why didn't you wake me up?" She felt dizzy from speaking so fast and didn't object as he led her back to bed.  
  
"I already called Eddie and told him you wouldn't be there. Now sit and eat. You need to keep your strength up." Hiiro stated in monotone. Reaching the bed Minako nearly collapsed. 'I can't believe how sore I am. I was never this sore after a battle. I must have really got beat.' Reaching out to take the plate from Hiiro she noticed a string of black running along her arm. She gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh. What happened to my arm?"  
  
"I had to put stitches in it. Don't worry they'll be gone soon. Now eat. I'll be in the Kitchen." He turned and walked from the room. Minako felt tears come to her eyes. 'What have I done. I shouldn't have gone last night. Now he hates me.' A sound in the hall startled her out of her thoughts. She could here Hiiro and .  
  
"Chad!" She jumped up and headed for the door. She couldn't wait to see him. It had been so long. He reached her as she stumbled over her own feet. Catching her easily he scooped her up.  
  
"Minako?  
  
Chad picked her up in his arms. "Oh my gosh. Minako I'm so sorry." He pulled her close and spoke into her ear. "I should have been there to protect you."  
  
Hiiro stood outside as the two embraced. 'Sorry. As he should be. Hurting her like that. What does she see in him? She deserves more. Someone like me. Wait what am I thinking. I don't care about her. She hates me. She doesn't even trust me. Sneaking out at all hours of the night. Not even telling me where she's going.' Hiiro gets lost in his thoughts as Minako and Chad decide they need to talk.  
  
"Minako." Chad said softly pulling away. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Ya I'm fine. Chad I think we need to talk." She said as she sat on her bed. Chad sat beside her feeling guilty that deep down he wanted to be somewhere else. 'Molly.' He thought longingly then mentally slapped himself. 'There'll be time for that later. Right now I need to tell her. But is it right. She's so fragile. But then what about that guy. Who is he anyway?''  
  
"Minako."/"Chad" They both laughed goofily. {OB- "Is goofily even a word?" DF- "Yes. It is. It's in the dictionary." OB picks up a dictionary and flips through it. "It's not in here." DF picks up a pen and scribbles it in. "Now it is" She said proudly. Ob rolled her eyes.}  
  
"You first" Minako said softly. Chad nodded.  
  
"Minako there's something I need to tell you." He took a deep breath. 'You can do this. She'll be fine. What's his name is here.' "I've meet someone." Minako's face fell slightly.  
  
"Oh." She replied. Half of her felt sad. 'He's going to leave me.' The other half felt overjoyed; though she didn't know why. Chad saw her fallen expression and felt guilty.  
  
"Minako. If you really want me too, I'll stay." Minako looked up. 'What am I supposed to say?'  
  
'Chad I..." She let the sentence hang.  
  
"Minako look at me." She turned and met his eyes. "If you can look me in the eye and say you love me I'll stay. But if you can't..." He couldn't say it. She looked so breakable. Minako immediately dropped her gaze. Standing slowly she walked to the window.  
  
"Chad how long have we been together?"  
  
"Since you came to England." Minako sighed, 'Why is this so hard? Do I really love him?' She knew the answer but wasn't sure if she could say it. She did care about him but they just didn't spend enough time together. He was always touring or busy with the band. She was always acting or at meetings. She had to face it. They just didn't fit. Standing Chad joined her at the window. "We've drifted haven't we?"  
  
"Ya, though I hate to admit it we have." She turned around and half sat on the window's ledge. She looked at him and found a smile slowly spreading across her face. He grinned back and the pair slowly started to laugh.  
  
Out in the hallway Hiiro heard them laughing and scowled. 'Get her out of your head Yui. If she wants to let him beat her then it's her problem not yours. You can't choose her boyfriend. Get over it.' Forcing his emotions back into their cage he walked to his room. 'At least I know where she is.' A little while later Hiiro heard the door close and went to check on his body guarding person. {Ob- 'Okay Ditzy Freak. I guess that works." DF-"Of course it does. I came up with it after all."}He found her rummaging through the kitchen cupboards.  
  
"What are you doing?" He stated in monotone. "You should be resting" Minako jumped in surprise and immediately fell flat on her butt. Wincing as she landed on recently formed bruises.  
  
"Don't do that." She yelled. He smirked.  
  
"If you'd stay home I wouldn't have to." Minako's face immediately fell. 'He's still mad.' She thought sadly. 'Why did that stupid youma have to attack. It ruined everything.' {Note to readers: side stories are coming that will explain things in more detail and hopefully answer your questions.} Tears started to seep into her eyes, wiping them away forcefully Minako stood up.  
  
"I am sorry Hiiro...But you don't understand I had to go." Minako tried to explain without giving away her secret.  
  
"Why? Was it because of him?"  
  
"I just had- What do you mean 'Was it because of him?'" Minako eyed the man in front of her. "You think Chad did this to me don't you?" Hiiro just stood there, watching her. "Answer me Hiiro! You think Chad did this...How could you think such a sweet man would ever do this to me." Minako was now right in his face. "If anyone would do this to me it would be someone like you." Hiiro glared at her.  
  
"Don't blame me for your own mistakes and weakness'." His cold voice echoed in her mind. It was almost like Trya's, and her own. 'First Usagi, than Trya, and now Hiiro. When will I stop letting the people I love down.' Minako broke into tears as she rushed out her apartment, out of the building, and into the pouring rain.  
  
As the rain poured down on her. Minako had thought of only one place to go...The Park. She ran until her legs gave way and found herself face first in the mud. Her mind wanted her to get out of the dirt, and continue on. But her heart wouldn't let her. 'Why do I feel this way?' A dark figure sat in a cherry blossom tree. A wide smile grew on his face.  
  
"Master will be so pleased." He whispered happily. As she lied there, Minako felt a shadow creep over her, and the rain stopped pounding her. Minako knew who it was but refused to get up. His strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist as he picked her up off the ground. Turning around so that she was facing him, Hiiro wished that she would look at him. She was covered in mud, soaked to the bone, but he still thought that she was gorgeous As one hand held onto the umbrella, his other went under her chin, softly raising her face till their eyes met. Tears softly fell down her soiled face, making her irresistible to him.  
  
"Hiiro, I-"  
  
"Minako I am sorry." He softly whispered. Her blue eyes widened, 'He's sorry!' Using her chin, Hiiro softly pulled her closer to him, their lips slowly coming closer. Unknown to them both. The dark figure lined the gun up perfectly with the blonde's head.  
  
"Say good bye." He laughed uncontrollably. His eyes opened, just in time to see a bolt of lightning shooting down. *Crash* Lightning filled the sky as the storm continued to pound on the two. Hiiro's eyes refocused, to see that Minako had disappeared. His eyes scanned the area, he was going to walk forward, but he felt a dead weight against him. Hiiro looked down to see the soaking blonde, clinging to his now muddy shirt. He leaned down "Lets go." his warms breathe sent a chill down her spine. She slightly nodded in agreement.  
  
Arriving back at the apartment, Hiiro ordered her to sit down while he got some towels. Minako smiled at how he was treating her. 'Maybe things could go back to the way they were?' But she spoke to soon. *Beep* Minako looked down. Her watch was beeping, but it was a senshi trying to contact her. She wanted to answer, what if one of her friends were in serious trouble. Minako rushed to the door only to be stopped by Hiiro.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked coldly, nothing good ever came from that watch.  
  
"Hiiro I have to go." Minako stated firmly. Hiiro shook his head  
  
"No you are to stay here that is an order." Minako glared at him, than did what neither she nor he ever expected her to do. She punched him on the face, than ran. It wasn't like it hurt or anything...It just surprised him. It didn't hurt him, but it sure as heck hurt her.  
  
"Damn, does he wear steel under his skin or something?" She whispered to herself. After she left the building. Minako answered her beeping watch.  
  
"Where in the name of Shinigami have you been?"  
  
"Rei what's wrong? Are you being attacked?"  
  
"No, I need to talk to you." She asked with a rather worried tone in her voice.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` 


	5. Chapter 2a A Coffee Shop Meeting

Oddball - "Hey Ya'll were back!"  
  
Ditzy Freak - "Ya and if you loved the last chapter you'll like this one."  
  
Oddball - "Why wouldn't they love this one?"  
  
Ditzy Freak - "Cause they might hate this chapter!" 'Poke'  
  
Oddball - "Yes." 'Poke.' "But Why?! This is a great chapter." 'Poke'  
  
Ditzy Freak - "Itai" 'Poke'  
  
Oddball - 'Poke' Silently they begin a vicious poking war, similar to the one in 'Ice Age'   
The door opens and in walks Quatra. Seeing the comical poking war in progress he walks over   
and grabs their hands, "Hey you two. That's enough!" Oddball springs too her feet, "Quatra!"   
She said excitedly wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Pulling away he flashed   
a smile at her. "Hey babe."  
  
Ditzy Freak - 'rolls her eyes' "Can we help you Quatra? If not, we do have work to do."  
  
Quatra - 'pulling away, with a slightly sheepish look on his face' "I have a question."   
Oddball continued to snuggle with him.  
  
Ditzy Freak - 'clearly annoyed at the intrusion' "and what would that be?"  
  
Quatra - "Why did you set me up with 'her'? I'm a pacifist who hates fighting remember."  
  
Oddball - "That's why I love you!"  
  
Ditzy Freak - "It's the opposites attract phenomena. It's perfect."  
  
Quatra - "Oh, okay." 'He turned back to oddball and started kissing her again.'  
  
Ditzy Freak - "We don't own GW or SM" 'Kuso I hate them.' Crosses her arms and viciously   
glares at them. Oddball feels someone watching her; she stops kissing Quatra and laughed.   
"Ditzy Freak you know you can't glare so stop looking at me and my guy."  
  
Ditzy Freak - "Well I wouldn't have to glare at you if the blonde didn't come and see you   
every damn day."  
  
Oddball - "You know you are very cranky did you eat anything today?" Ditzy Freak's mood   
changed from annoyed to happy.   
"Yes, I had a Banana power bar, 3 bowls of cereal, a protein shake, a huge stack of sausage   
and peanut butter pancakes, and an apple for breakfast. Than at lunch-"  
  
Oddball/Quatra - 'Clutching their stomachs' "We don't wanna know!"  
  
Quatra - "Does she always eat that much?"  
  
Oddball - 'Shakes head' "Nope, she must have not been very hungry this morning."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Chapter 2 - A coffee shop meeting  
  
In Jubban - Quatra is studying ancient cultures while making contacts and planning functions.   
He's staying at Hiiro's place as Hiiro is currently out of town. (He's protecting Mina.)   
Quarta is exploring and notices a cute little coffee shop.   
He decides to grab a cup of coffee, and take a break from his wanderings. Sitting down he   
hears someone ask him  
  
"What can I get for you sir?" in a heavy Japanese accent.  
  
"Tea's fine." He said his eyes looking at a map. The waitress brought him a tea and without   
taking his eyes off the map he thanked her. Silently he sipped his coffee while trying to   
figure out where he was. Hearing music starting to play he looked over and saw a beautiful   
Japanese angel singing a song, wearing a waitress uniform.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^   
"I've waited all my life,  
  
for the day when love appears.  
  
Like a fairy tale in the days gone by.  
  
He will rescue me from all my fears.  
  
^*^*^   
And now. I feel him standing close to me.  
  
And how. can I tell him what he means to me?  
  
My heart stands still.  
  
Has he come?  
  
^*^*^   
Oh...Starry Night,  
  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
  
Oh...Starry Night,  
  
Tell me, is he my one true love?  
  
^*^*^   
Every night I think of him,  
  
Here in my lonely room,  
  
Waiting for my prince to come,  
  
Wondering if he'll be here soon.  
  
^*^*^   
And I. sit patiently waiting for a sign.  
  
And I. hope that his heart longs for mine.  
  
He calls my name . Is he the one?  
  
^*^*^  
  
Oh...Starry Night,  
  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
  
Oh...Starry Night,  
  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
Oh...Starry Night,  
  
Is he the one that I dream of?  
  
^*^*^   
Oh...Starry Night,  
  
How will I know,  
  
Will his love show,  
  
Is he my own true love?"   
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Finishing her song she came over to his table and asked if she could get him anything else.   
Quatra gapped as he looked at 'his' waitress. 'She's beautiful'.  
  
"That was beautiful." Quatra blurted out.  
  
"Thank you" She replied blushing slightly, "My friend wrote it." 'Wow, he's really cute.   
And he has gorgeous eyes.'  
  
"Wow" He said with wonder in his voice, "I can see why she lets you sing it. I'm not sure   
anyone else could do it justice." She smiled, her blush turning a deeper shade of pink.   
"Hey," He said [DF - "You know I hate that word, no I despise that word, all people do is   
use that word over and over it is like no one has any emotion, like when I first met Trowa   
he had no emotion but now 'said' isn't in his vocab. He-"   
Oddball throws her off the chair and continues typing.] "I don't suppose you could point out   
where we are. I think I'm a little lost." Quatra admitted with a smile. The waitress smiled   
brightly at him.  
  
"Sure thing." she said cheerfully. Leaning over him, her hair falling in his face, she   
studied the map carefully.   
Quatra studied her face, his eyes running over her flawless skin as she examined the map   
lying on the table.   
"Were about here." She replied, pointing to a section.   
Quatra was immediately pulled from his thoughts at her words. Taking his eyes off her he   
glanced at the place she was pointing, noticing her creamy hand had no ring on it.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
~A little while later later. Back in the coffee shop. ~  
  
"Rei...Hey Rei." An exuberant Molly shouted as she walked into the coffee shop.   
Rei looked up from the corner booth where she was serving a brown haired man. She smiled   
warmly at her friend and made her way to the bubblely girl. Molly grinned back.  
  
"Hey stranger. Long time no see. What've you been up to?" Rei hugged the red head as she spoke.  
  
"Oh not much...I ran into someone I thought you might like to see and decided to bring him by."   
Rei was slightly surprised when Chad stood from the booth and greeted her with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Rei." She met his smile with her own. Her mind reeling with things she wished she   
could say.   
'Stop it Rei. He's with Minako now. Just be happy he's here.'  
  
"Chad, it's so good to see you what are you doing here?" Rei inquired politely still   
fighting with her own emotions.  
  
"Uh, my band's back in town for a few days. I decided to take a stroll around and ran into   
Molly. She's been catching me up on the happenings around here."  
  
"Rei," Molly interrupted, "why don't you take a break and join us for a few minutes.   
It's not very busy right now."  
  
"Ya, I think I'll do that. Let me just get you guys something to drink." Taking their orders   
she rushed back to the counter and told her boss she was taking a break before returning to   
her friends. As she did so the blonde Arabian entered the café, taking a seat at a   
near-by table; he noticed the group of three. He watched them, (or should I say her)intently,   
trying to memorize every detail of the raven-haired priestess.   
'That picture really did her no justice...Hm...I wonder if she would let me walk her home?'  
  
"Hey guys, I get off work soon.Um.Would you mind staying and walking me home?"  
  
"Why Rei? What's wrong?" Molly asked in her high-pitched yet concerned voice.  
  
"Well, I have been sensing something or someone following me, and the fire won't show it to me."   
Rei answered sadly and a little worried.  
  
"Of course we will. What do you mean 'the fire won't show it to you'?" Chad inquired worriedly.   
They may not be together anymore but he still cared for her.  
  
"Well I - "  
  
"Rei! Breaks over, get back to work."  
  
"Okay! Thanks guys, I owe you one." Rei whispered. She quickly ran to the newly occupied table.   
"Hi My name is Rei, are you ready to order?" her eyes opened; shock completely took over her   
face.   
'What is he doing here again? This boy is really starting to freak me out.' "Oh...Hi Quatra...what   
will it be?"  
  
"The usual, Miss Rei." The stunned girl nodded, leaving to get Quatra his usual.   
Unknown to her, light blue eyes followed every move she made.  
  
~Later after Rei got off her shift. ~  
  
"Hey guys thanks for waiting. I hope you weren't board." Rei looked at both of them;   
she thought she saw something in their eyes and silently wondered at it.   
The thought left quickly however as her friends started talking.  
  
"No Rei we weren't board. Molly has some great stories."  
  
"So does Chad." Molly giggled.  
  
"Okay, well let's get going." The two nodded, and began to follow her only to be stopped   
by none other than Quatra.  
  
"Miss Rei," the blonde approached the small group, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting,   
I was just wondering if I could walk you home. I - "  
  
"Oh um, well...Actually my friend just got into town and they were going to take me so   
we could catch up." Rei interrupted.  
  
"Oh." Quatra replied, looking slightly disappointed. "Okay then...Maybe some other time...I'll   
just be on my way." Without waiting for a reply he turned and left. Rei sighed in relief.  
  
"He's gone. I'm glad you guys were here. That guy really gives me the creeps."  
  
"What? He seems so sweet though." Molly said slightly shocked.  
  
"Ya, I know. The first time I met him he was really sweet. He complimented my song,   
it's just." She let the sentence hang as she searched for the words to describe the feeling.  
  
"It's just what. He seemed friendly. You don't think he's the one that's been following you.   
Do you?"  
  
"I...well, I don't know. He's come by almost everyday this week. He always orders the same   
thing and hangs around long after he's done."  
  
"Maybe he just really likes the food."  
  
"Ya, maybe. But I started getting that weird vibe around the same time he appeared. Maybe   
I'm imagining things, but I really don't know. I just don't know what to think." Rei said   
as a defeated look crossed her face.  
  
"I've got some time. You want me to check it out. If that guys following you I'll stop him."   
Chad's words made both the girls smile.  
  
"Thanks Chad. I'll let you know. I want to check with the fire again before I do anything."  
  
"Alright. I'll come by the temple later and check things out. Can't have the fire lady being   
threatened now can we."  
  
"Gee thanks." Rei replied a slightly sarcastic tone in her voice. "Hey, have you been to see   
Minako lately? Apparently Eddie made her get a bodyguard. Makoto was talking to her   
and said they had some, and I quote, 'interesting encounters'." Molly laughed thinking about   
the kind of things the blonde actress might have pulled. "I wish I could have seen her face   
when Eddie told her. It must have been classic." Rei grinned. Chad didn't look so pleased.  
  
"Ya, I heard. I talked to her not long after he showed up. She hit him with a frying pan when   
he tried to set up security cameras in her bedroom." Both girls gasped and tried to hide   
their giggles as he continued, "He also flipped the hammock, tried to make her go to bed,   
and doesn't talk much. She's going absolutely crazy. Can't stand him." The trio continued to   
talk cheerfully as the walked. Not one of them noticing the man following them; watching every   
move their every move and planning his first strike.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
It was a lovely Saturday afternoon and Rei having gotten off work early decided to   
head back to the temple and do some meditating out in the gardens. As she walked up   
the stairs she heard her grandfather laughing.   
'Hum, that's weird only pretty girls make grandpa laugh like that. Well, Chad could when   
he was still here. They used to have such fun together. The place really has been lonely   
with him gone.' Reaching the top she paused, 'I wonder what's so funny? Maybe Chad came by   
for a visit. Oh, I really hope so. It's so good to hear Grandpa laugh again.' Listening   
intently Grandpa's voice reached her ears.  
  
"That's right, keep it steady now. You can do it. That's the way. Won't Rei be impressed   
when she sees this." Rei gasped, what was he up to now. A scowl slowly spread over her   
face as she walked towards the sound.   
'He better not be planning something. The last thing I need is another of Grandpa's schemes   
to set me up.'   
Following her ears she found herself by the back training room. She paused once again to   
listen, the sounds of buckets dropping was what she heard. 'Oh no. If he's trying to set me   
up again...' She forced her anger back down as she prepared to enter the room. Sliding   
open the door, she stepped in. What she saw made her gasp in shock.  
Her voice barely escaping her lips. "You!"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Oddball - Alright I admit it. This chapter sucks. But I've been staring at it for a week now   
and it's not getting any better. My apologies for the lateness and horribleness of this   
chapter. Hopefully the next won't be so hard. Hehehe, Chapter 3 is in DF's court.   
I just get to edit. I'll let her explain that to you though. I'm going now. I got a date   
with my bike. Ahh, dirtbike. Mountains. Trails. Speed. Weeeeeeeeee. 


	6. Chapter 3a Rice and Anger

Oddball walks in and sees Ditzy Freak sulking at the computer. "What's wrong Ditzy Freak?"  
  
Ditzy Freak - "Trowa hasn't come to visit me yet."  
  
Oddball - "Oh, don't worry I'm sure he'll come soon" They hear footsteps outside. "Maybe that's him now."  
  
Ditzy Freak - 'looks up expectantly' "Trowa?" The door opens and in walks Wufei. A scowl replacing her smile, getting up she slugs him in the stomach, he falls to his knees.  
  
Oddball - "Sorry Wufei fans, she's in a dangerous mood."  
  
Wufei - "What'd you do that for onna?" Slowly getting up from the ground.  
  
Ditzy Freak - "You're not Trowa." Walking to the corner she sat down and continued sulking. Wufei looked at Oddball. She shrugged.  
  
Oddball - "Looks like I'm on my own for this intro. Except for Wufie of course."  
  
Wufei - "My names Wufei!"  
  
Oddball - "opps." She giggled nervously as he glared at her. "Um, We don't we don't own GW or SM." Glances at Wufei. "Did you have a question or did you just come here to get smucked?"  
  
Wufei - "Damn it onna, I did not come here to get hit. It is just that the weakling over there made me forget that's all!" Ditzy Freak looks over at the now mad Wufei.  
  
"I am not weak! You just can't admit that you were hurt by a woman."  
  
Wufei - "I would never admit to something that wasn't true!"  
  
Ditzy Freak - "I did so hit you and it did hurt and you know it and so do they!"  
  
Wufei - "Damn it woman you are starting to see things, the only person in this room besides you and me is your weak friend!"  
  
Oddball - "Hey!"  
  
Ditzy Freak - "Well she is kinda weak."  
  
Oddball - "Hey that's so sweet."  
  
Wufei - "What's so sweet?"  
  
Oddball - "She thinks I am kinda weak."  
  
Wufei - "Damn weaklings I am leaving!"  
  
Oddball - "Well you don't have to announce it you know."  
  
Ditzy Freak - "Ya! We may be weak but we are not blind."  
  
Oddball - "Oh I am, I am."  
  
Wufei - 'rolls eyes' "Why am I friends with these people?"  
  
Ditzy Freak - "Oh, 'cause if you weren't we would pull a Gregory Chaucer (from a knights tale) and make you weak for an eternity." Wufei turned and stalked out of the room to search for something to punch. Trowa he decided, after all he couldn't hit the ditz but he could certainly hit the ditz's boyfriend.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Good afternoon Wufei." Sally said walking into the office they shared.  
  
"Woman." Wufei greeted her in his typical chauvinistic manner. She smiled at her partner. He would never change.  
  
"Hey Wufei?" She inquired politely, attempting to find a way to tell him.  
  
"Hn. Woman get over here and help me with this stupid paper work." She sighed and walked over. Smiling at the long string of curses coming out of his mouth as he wrestled with the large stack of papers. "This is woman's work I tell you. Injustice!" She looked over his shoulder and took pity on him. What would he do when she was gone. 'I hope he doesn't go to hard on my replacement.'  
  
"Tell ya what. Why don't we take a break and get something to eat?" The frustrated man jumped out his chair and rushed for his coat.  
  
"Let's go woman." He yelled over his shoulder as he dashed out the door. Happy for any excuse to avoid the paperwork.  
  
  
  
"Damn woman, why did you bring me here?" The very annoyed Wufei mumbled unhappily.  
  
"Wufei calm down, it is lunch time they maybe a little overworked."  
  
"Are you blind woman! There is only Us, an old couple, and that little girl over there." The green eyed girl turned around at his comment. No one called her a little girl. Getting up she walked over to them.  
  
"Hi, I couldn't help but over hearing-"  
  
"Damn woman, what do you want?" The girl glared at him.  
  
"Hi," She turned to Sally. "My name is Makoto."  
  
"Sally, and this rude man is Wufei." The angry man growled at Sally.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet to you. As I was saying, I couldn't help over hearing. Have you been waiting long?"  
  
"No, not really. Wufei's just having a bad day. Would you like to join us?"  
  
"I'd love to." Matoko said with a smile as she took a seat.  
  
"What? Woman what are you thinking? Why would you want her to join us?" Sally glared at him.  
  
"It's called being polite, Wufei. Besides, it's always good to meet new people." Wufei grumbled and looked started looking for the waitress. Sally just rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry Makoto. He's actually quite nice once you get to know him."  
  
"I"ll take your word for it. So do you work around here?"  
  
"No, not really. We both work at the preventors down town."  
  
"Really. That's actually pretty far away. Not many downtowners venture down this way."  
  
"I can see why." Wufei muttered under his breath. Both women iccnored him.  
  
"How did you discouver Cathy's?" Makoto inquired sweetly.  
  
"My fiance brought me. He loves the food here. I must say I agree."  
  
"Ya, Matt's a great cook."  
  
"Yes he is. Do you work around here?"  
  
"No, I actually just moved here and still looking for work."  
  
"Really? I wish you luck."  
  
"Thank you. So how long have you and your fiance been togeather?"  
  
"Not long. We only dated for a few months. We've known each other for years though."  
  
"Really. That's always nice. I think it's good to be friends first. The relationship lasts better that way."  
  
"You're a woman. Of course you would think that. In reality a successful marrige has little to do with friendship." Wufei interupted condisendingly. Both women turned and gave him a funny look.  
  
"Really?" Makoto replied in a challenging tone. "And what would you say makes a successful marrige?"  
  
"First of all before even considering such an undertaking both should understand the level of commitment. Marrige is a sacried union that way to many people take far to lightly. Secong both parties must know their place. For any partnership to work both must know their roles and fulfil them to the best of their abilities. But I wouldn't expect someone like you to know that."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Makoto asked angrily. She couldn't belive his nerve.  
  
"Mearly that a little girl like yourself would tend to think more about romance and little about what it actually takes to make a marrige work."  
  
"That's enough Wufei." Sally said calmly.  
  
"Well you would know wouldn't you?" Makoto said with a surprisingly relaxed voice. "I mean after all the lack of a ring on your finger is clear evidence of your extreme expertease. Tell me how is the lovly wife these days?" Wufei gave her a death glare. She wasn't fazed. Iccnoring him Makoto turned back to Sally. "Where were we?"  
  
"I don't really remember? Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself." Sally answered her, also iccnoring her fuming partner. She wasn't really in the mood to feel sympithic, he'd had it coming.  
  
  
  
Finally the food was placed down on the table. "Now that the food is finally here you can leave." Wufei grumbled.  
  
"Well, if you were nicer, then you would have gotten your food quicker." Makoto smugly replied.  
  
"What! How would being nice get the food here quicker?"  
  
"For starters Cathy over there probably would have told the cook-a dear friend of mine-to speed up your order."  
  
"Do all women have a thing against men?" Wufei grumbled.  
  
"Only against you." Makoto whispered.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Oh sit down before you have a stroke." Makoto scolded.  
  
"Baka Woman!" She had enough of his lip. Picking up his plate of food, Makoto dumped the entire plate on his lap. Wufei was fuming. Instead of saying anything, He just got up and left the restaurant. The inter conversation was so...oh she couldn't describe it. Sally got an idea.  
  
"Makoto." The brunette had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Ya."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
The still cranky Preventor was stalking down the hall. Everyone knew when to stay away from him. And this was one of those days. His stalking turned into lying on the ground with a heavy someone on top.  
  
"Oh gosh I am so sorry." The person climbed off of him, taking his hand and began lifting him off the floor. "You!" she cried, letting go of his hand, making him return to the hard, cold ground.  
  
"What is your prob-You! Damn it woman, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I work here, why else would I be here?" Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the amusing, angry couple.  
  
"Wufei could you come in here please!" The chinese man growled at Makoto.  
  
"We will finish this later." He quickly walked into Lady Une's room.  
  
"Wufei, Lady Une and I have something to tell you." Wufei eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your getting a new partner."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` 


	7. Chapter 3b Partners in Work and in AHH! ...

Psyco - "Nice reviews. Good Reviews. Please don't bite my hand!"  
  
Insane - "We didn't mean to take this long.HONEST!"  
  
Psyco - "YA! I thought no one was actually reading our little story."  
  
Insane - "You know it is not little! This story will span over many CHAPTERS!"  
  
Psyco rolls her eyes.  
  
Insane - "You know as well as I do that each couple has 6 chapters plus 2-3 side stories EACH! PLUS-"  
  
Psyco - "You know you are totally spoiling the surprise."  
  
Insane blushes.Oops!  
  
Psyco - anyway I am totally sorry that this has taken so long to update. Please forgive us. We Just moved out into our own place! 4 bedroom home 300$ a month.I need one more roommate if anyone is interested.Hu no takers? Insane comes over and hits Psyco on the head - Stop advertising and get on with it already!  
  
Psyco blushes and rubs her newly acquired bump - anyway we are sorry so here is the next ALL NEW chapter for Wufei and Makoto  
  
Partners in Work and in AHH! Please don't jump me!!!  
  
"Wufei could you come in here please!" The Chinese man growled at Makoto.  
  
"We will finish this later, woman." He quickly turned and walked into Lady Une's office.  
  
"I am looking forward to it." She laughed, knowing what Wufei was in for. Wufei, Lady Une and I have something to tell you." Wufei eyes them suspiciously,  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your getting a new partner."  
  
"Why?" the two women looked at him. "Since the woman is leaving I shall be on my own. It is much better that I work alone. There is no real need to have a partner."  
  
"I don't care what you believe Mr. Chang." Lady Une stood up and walked to the door,  
  
"Preventor Thunder will be your new partner."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me!" A perky voice cut threw Wufei's confusion like a knife, and in walked the bane of his existence.for the moment.  
  
"No! I will not work with this unjust girl! I rather have the braided fool use my sword as target practice then be partners with 'this'!" He pointed at Makoto with rage flaming in his eyes. Wufei stormed out, pushing Makoto into the door frame on his way out.  
  
"Well that was interesting." Sally Laughed trying to lighten the mood that Wufei created.  
  
'Damn women. They think they can run my life. I don't think so.' Wufei had been in the Preventor's gym punching the life out of the punching bag. He was alone, the only one that was in a 2 mile radius of him was his new partner. There were other Preventors in the gym, but as soon as they saw Wufei enter with an I-am-going-to-kill-all-in-my-way look on his face, they all scattered. He had been there for 10 minutes, completely at peace with his raging thoughts when Makoto entered. She just stood off to the side and watched him. Wufei could feel her eyes boring into him. Once she walked into the gym, his accurate, steady punches became erratic.  
  
"You know that is unfair, that poor punching bag can't even defend itself." Wufei grabbed the swinging bag with his fists, turning around he glared at her. "Fight me instead, I will defend myself but I will not go easy on you." Wufei just picked up his discarded jacket and headed towards the door.  
  
"I will not fight a woman." Makoto growled,  
  
"I am your partner now. You must consider me equal to yourself; from now on we hold each other's lives in our hands."  
  
"Feh, don't make me laugh girl. After one mission, your weakness will show threw your pride and you shall leave and I shall be rid of you." With that said he walked away. Makoto's anger was rising slowly, her temper was as bad as her brother's when it came to people who considered her weak, and thought that she should stay in the kitchen. Usagi was one of the few who looked up to her and not because she was tall. Usagi loved Makoto's strength and pride. Makoto always wished that Usagi and her brother could have met. They would have been great friends. A beeping interrupted Makoto's thoughts, and it wasn't the Preventor's alarm. Pressing the flashing button on her communicator, Makoto gasped.  
  
Trya smirked. "So this is what the princess looked like in this time.Not much of a change I'd say." The lavender haired girl watched as the former princess fought the loyal sailor of Jupitor. The princess' power was amazing. 'She never was this powerful when she had the crystal.' Trya figured that it was a part of Chaos that took the form of the princess so that he could destroy the sailors without much trouble. But Jupiter did not. Trya growled at Jupiter's stupidity. After muttering a few choice words, she transformed into Salior Irihi, stepping out of the shadows, the unwanted leader of the sailor soldiers headed towards the battling duo.  
  
"Usagi.Usagi, please snap out of it!" Blood red eyes focused on the green soldier, a smirk appeared on her lips.  
  
"Goodbye Mako-chan." A dark ball formed in her hands. "Dark Cloud Abolish!" Jupiter stood strong, she knew that her Usagi wouldn't really do this; she must be controlled by Chaos. Usagi was alive. 'She is alive!' Jupiter stood there intent on taking the full blast.  
  
"Flaming Solar Blast!" Jupiter's eyes widened, 'No!'  
  
"Usagi!" running forwards Jupiter pushed Usagi out of the way and took Sailor Irihi's attack.  
  
"Idiot, what did you do!" Irihi yelled over the loud explosion. As the smoke cleared, it showed Jupiter standing-as best she could- with her arms crossed in front of her chest and lighting sparks coming out of her gloved fingers and tiara. Usagi was lying on the ground, behind Jupiter in complete shock. Irihi noticed this and charged the stunned girl, intent on destroying her.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Electric orbs crashed into Irihi-not damaging her- but stopping her in her tracks. "I will not let you harm the princess." Jupiter growled, using most of her strength to keep herself from collapsing.  
  
"Open your eyes. This is not the princess." Irihi slowly began to move forward.  
  
"This is Usagi! She is alive!" Jupiter cried, gathering the last of her strength, Jupiter prepared for battle. "You shall not hurt her. I am her loyal friend and guardian. I love her like a sister. You will have to kill me first."  
  
"I have no choice." Irihi whispered, raising her staff above her head, Sailor Irihi yelled.  
  
"Artic Tsunami Explosion!" The staff came crashing down, slamming into the ground. A giant wave of water and fire rose up out of the ground; rising up over Jupiter it surrounded the thunder warrior, caging her like a wild animal.  
  
"No!" Jupiter ran to the wall, only to get shot back.  
  
"I am sorry." Irihi whispered before leaving the sailor and staff behind and headed towards Usagi.  
  
"You cannot destroy me Sailor of Sun and Water." Usagi laughed. "Without your staff you have no magic. Without the complete trust of your companions that crystal is powerless. You will die!" Irihi grinned. "Yes, I may have no powers, but I can still kill you with my bare hands." Irihi lunged at Usagi, with hands tightly balled.  
  
"Alright then. Let's dance."  
  
As the two fought, Jupiter watched in horror. 'There must be a way out.but how?' Her eye's scanned until they landed on Irihi's staff, noticing that it wasn't covered with water or flame, Jupiter took a chance.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" With each lightning orb that struck the staff, Irihi felt it ten-fold. Falling to the ground, clutching her stomach, Sailor Irihi cried out in pain. Once Irihi fell, so did the waves and her staff. Blood eyes looked from the soldier to the staff. 'I must tell Master.'  
  
"Thank-you Mako-chan, she would have killed me." A black flame surrounded her and Usagi disappeared. Picking up the staff, Jupiter walked over to the fallen Irihi.  
  
"If you ever try to kill her again, just remember. I will destroy this." Throwing the staff down, Jupiter walked off, de-transforming in the process. Reaching over, Irihi clutched her staff to her chest. After regaining some of her strength, she also de-transformed.  
  
"Next time we meet former princess of the moon, I will destroy you and all who get in my way.  
  
Once Makoto was out of view of Irihi she collapsed against a wall. That Solar Blast had been more than she could handle, her eye's closed and she sank to the ground. 'I'll just rest here a moment.' Once her eye's closed, she was in complete darkness. The sounds of footsteps echoed up to her ears but Makoto did nothing as someone picked her up and cradled her in their arms. She tried to open her eyes but it was to late, the lack of blood and energy made her pass out instantly. Her head pounded as she woke up. A dull and very annoying pain coursed threw her entire body. Makoto muffled her pain and forced herself to get up.  
  
"Woman stay down. You will only injure yourself more." Looking over at her partner, Makoto growled. "Where am I?" Wufei turned and left the room. "Hey!" Her voice was dry and husky from lack of water. "Don't walk away from me!" Forcing herself to get up and with a little help from the wall, Makoto slowly caught up with him. "Hey Wufei.Wufei.Wufei!"  
  
"What Woman!"  
  
"I just wanted to know why you brought me here?" He snorted "A man with no honor would have let you die there. I have honor." He stated plainly then gently forced her down onto the couch. "You are very pale girl. Lost blood if you haven't noticed." 'The attack from Irihi must have damaged me more than I thought.'  
  
~*Flashback*~ Jupiter ran towards Usagi, intent on stopping Irihi's attack. She however forgot all about Usagi's own attack. With her eyes glued on Irihi and her mind focused on Usagi, the Cloud Abolish attack connected with Jupiter's right arm and chest. ~*End*~  
  
"Damn it Irihi. I will destroy you." Wufei glanced at the now very angry Makoto. 'I wonder if she ran into that gang of freaks that are attacking innocent people.' Wufei looked her up and down. 'She looks like the type that would go in without back-up.' Makoto was having the exact same thoughts as Wufei.well sort of. 'First he treats me like a disease and now he looks like he is going to jump me. Literally!' "I am leaving." She announced, getting up quickly on unsteady feet. "Oh, why is the room spinning?" her eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor, or would have if Wufei hadn't caught her. 


	8. Chapter 4a Of Essay and Myth

Ditzy Freak is at the computer, she is sadly typing chapter 4, when she hears the door open. Oddball pokes her head in, with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
Oddball - "Hey Ditzy Freak" 'in a sing song voice.'   
  
Ditzy freak looks up and glares (one that could rival Hiiro's) at Oddball.   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Oddball - "I have a surprise for you."   
  
Ditzy Freak - "If it is like your last plan to cheer me up, don't bother."   
  
Oddball - "What! My last plan was great it just didn't work."   
  
Ditzy Freak - "What ever!"  
  
Oddball - "Awe come on you will totally love it, please."  
  
Ditzy Freak - 'Sigh' "Fine what is it?" In steps Trowa. Ditzy Freak's eyes grow wide. "Trowa!" Springing out of her chair, she jumped on him nearly knocking off balance. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Oddball smiled brightly at her success. Knowing Ditzy Freak would probably not be interested in participating in this introduction she continued on her own.  
  
Oddball - "Hi everyone, we're back, well I'm back. Ditzy Freak is sort of other wise occupied at the moment, so your stuck with me once again. And once again we don't own Sailor moon or Gundam wing. We own our story though. As well as Trya, and Goda, who you will probably meet in the next chapter. Hehehe, I will have fun with that one." Glancing over her shoulder she saw the 'love birds' staring at her. Gulp. Sigh. "Alright, we will have fun with that chapter."  
  
Ditzy Freak - Nods approvingly. "Thank you." Turns back to snuggle with Trowa.   
  
Oddball - "Ahhh, aren't they cute." "P.S. We apologise for taking so long to get this out. WE got sorta... sidetracked. Ya. Anyway we both" glances over shoulder, "scratch that. We all hope you enjoy this latest installation in the ONE saga."  
  
Chapter 4 - Of Essays and Myth   
  
'Great, I've been here for hours searching for what looks to me like a 'non-existent' book. Why can't people put things back to where they belong?' So far he had looked through every section, even the ones that had nothing to do with legends of the planets. 'Why did Professor Boshoy assign this assignment anyway?'   
  
"Can I help you?" A sweet voice asked softly. The teen's eyes were taken from the line of books to the most beautiful sky blue eyes he had ever seen. "Can I help you?" The sweet voice replied again. Trowa shook his head, but he could not stop staring at the blue haired angel that stood in front of him.   
  
"Um…I am looking for a book." The girl just looked at him, waiting for the rest of the answer.   
  
"Yes…" He tore his green eyes away from hers.   
  
"About planetary legends."   
  
"Oh…well we don't have a book like that here…but I do have one in my dorm." Trowa nodded and turned and began to walk away. "Wait!" Trowa paused. "Would you like to read it?" The girl blushed as he turned around. "It would certainly help you in Professor Boshoy's class." Trowa slightly nodded.   
  
  
  
His cup of coffee arrived after a good 10 minutes of waiting. 'For an out of the way café, it sure is busy.' Trowa thought as he stared down at the blank papers that lay in front of him.   
  
"Hello." A very timid voice came out of nowhere. Trowa looked up to see the girl, but instead of wearing that short, black skirt that he tried very hard to not stare at in their last meeting, she was wearing loose-fit jeans and a pale pink sweater. He smiled.   
  
"Please sit down. Um….?"   
  
"Oh I am sorry. My name is Ami Mizuno."   
  
"Trowa Barton." Ami nodded and sat down in front of him. "Would you like something to drink?" Ami shook her head.   
  
"No thank you, I had 2 bottles of water during work." She leaned down and opened her back-pack and pulled out a rather large, old book. Softly placing it on the table, Ami ran her hand over the cover. "My family made this book along time ago." She whispered. "It is full of all legends of the old worlds." Trowa looked at her.   
  
"But I need to know about planetary myths." Ami smiled.   
  
"Didn't you know that there use to be life on the planets Trowa?" He looked at her like she was crazy and had a sudden urge to yell 'Check' "Here." She opened the book and turned to the middle. "Read this." She hands him the book and a piece of paper. "After you are done, please return it." She smiled, then got up and left the café. Trowa was shocked and very confused. He sighed then looked at the page that Ami opened the book to.   
  
'…their lives were very different from the earthlings. Many times they would travel to the distant planets searching for knowledge and wisdom. They sent their people to the 4 corners of the galaxy, coming back with many gifts and weapons. They recorded everything that happened throughout the Galaxy, till the end of time. The people of ice know everything that has ever happened. They know how to advance. If Mercury became destroyed, all would regress back to the beginning of time and all knowledge would be lost. The Mercurians placed all of their knowledge in a book. They sealed the book in the tomb of Poseidon. Corkhaw stole the Book of Knowledge and once that happened, Chaos was born. It destroyed all the stars and planets. It ate the very soul of each world. The Mercurians, though known for their wisdom, also rivalled the Martians in weapons. Their technology was so advanced that if they ever turned away from the silver alliance, they could destroy the planetary coalition…'   
  
Trowa looked up at where Ami use to be. 'This is just a myth…" He continued to read, scanning every detail of the book….Took over 7 hours. (DF- "Hehe good thing that the Café is open late ^_^ OB – You are so cruel, why would you make him do that. DF – 'shrugs' I don't know. OB – I DO, YOU ARE ANGRY AT HIM FOR STANDING YOU UP. DF – Nope OD – ARE TO!! DF- 'sticks her tounge out' Am not OD – Don't stick your tounge at me! I HAVE TO GO TO WORK IN THE MORNING GO AWAY!!!!! DF – Fine…..Back to the story.)   
  
'...Through research, the remaining inhabitants of Mercury; discovered a way to destroy Chaos permanently. They found that the 8 warriors were still alive and guarding the princess. If the 8 joined and gave their powers to the 9th they could destroy Chaos and set the earth right. The 8 however would not join with the 9th. They believed that their Queen could handle Chaos, because she was the keeper of the Silver Crystal. But the true holder of the crystal is the 9th warrior. She is a powerful warrior that controlled not only water but the sun as well. She was given the crystal at a young age. But the Queen took the crystal away from the 9th. It is not known why or how she was able to accomplish this...'  
  
"Sir. I am sorry but you have been here most of the night. And well, we are closing now. So um....Please leave." Trowa slightly blushed. He had been there till 3 in the morning. He was dead tired and still had to go to class in 4 hours.   
  
Trowa decided not to bring the book back till he could understand it better. He left the closed cafe, returning to his apartment, Trowa's mind wandered to the girl. 'Ami....she seems differnt then most...I wond-'   
  
"You cannot take the souls of the dead! They will never be reborn if you do so!"   
  
"Ha ha silly soldier. I can do whatever I want. The master has said so." Trowa hid in the shadows as he saw a girl dressed in a blue sailor uniform, standing in a battle stance facing a yellow monster that looked like a car crossed with a dog. It was standing on its hind legs, laughing at the girl. "You think you can stop me you pathetic scout. You are separated from the others. The sailor scouts are been finished. Ever since your 'princess' died, you have been destroyed!!" Mercury stared at the monster. 'It is right, ever since Usa-chan died we went our separate ways...' Mercury glared at the monster.   
  
"Even if we are in different places, we are still together in spirit. Mercury Aqua Rapsody!" Mercury sent a wave of ice towards the demon. It smirked. "Goody."   
  
Trowa watched in shock. It was amazing; this 'Mercury' looked exactly like the drawing in the book of the soldier of Mercury. He watched as the blue ice soldier fought the strange monster, and she was loosing. Trowa tried to remember what he read about the ice warrior.  
  
'...the 2nd in command is the warrior if Mercury. Though she is not one for fighting, Mercury can devise almost any plan to defeat any enemy that may appear, though she might not have the power to destroy it...'  
  
The monster brought its hands to its chest. "Say hello to your princess for me will you." An evil smile crossed over its face. "Dark Soul Destruction!" The souls that the monster collected were pulled out of its body, but instead of being pure white they were dark, black as the night sky.   
  
"Silence Wall!" A blinding flash of light surrounded the ice warrior, the demon and the uninvolved Trowa. 


End file.
